My Teen Romantic Comedy Is Smuttier Than I Expected
by AdanteYuroku
Summary: As everyone knows, Hikigaya Hachiman has mad game. This sometimes leads him to situations that are...adult in nature.


**Author's Note:** _First and foremost, do not take this seriously. This was created because of a roleplaying session with my friend. They kept trying to take it in a weird direction and when I asked what was up they pretty much said. "I need more smut! This fandom needs more smut! I want more smutty fanfics!" So to surprise them and because I've never tried writing something like that before, I excepted that challenge. So I wrote this over two days and sent it to them. Long story short, they got a kick out of it. And I thought 'why not?' and decided to post it here. So bare in mind that this was made purely for the fun of it, and as such, its basically a parody. This story should be put in the category of stories on this account that should not be taken seriously. I did make some attempts to keep everyone in character and have some legitimate emotions but that's hard to do when this would more then likely never happen, at least not like this. From a writing stand point its not my best work either as I usually like to take my time. Keep in mind as well that this story is smutty purely for the sake of being smutty so its rated M for sure. I think that's about it._ _And yes don't worry, if you follow my serious stories progress is being made on them. :)_

 _Enjoy._

* * *

It was bitterly cold.

The sun was nowhere in sight on this cloudy late afternoon and I should have followed its example and hide myself from the world. But more and more of my life is subject to the whims of those around me. One such master of my existence seems to be a foxy student council president. For the better part of a week she bombarded me with the request to meet her at this park today. When she started she was nice about it and gradually became more threating. I gave in of course. She probably wants me to help her organize something or perhaps just carry something around. I've tried to rationalize it by saying that I'm trying to make a real effort at being a good senpai, but I'm sadly well aware of how much of a push over I am.

"Senpaiiiiii!"

I hear Isshiki's voice call from behind me and turn to look at her. She was wearing winter wear that looked fashionable and her smile was something that would make most guys weak at the knees. I've built up a small immunity to it though.

"Did you have to wait long?" she asked eagerly. Pulling out my phone I seek to accurately answer her question.

"Six minutes. At least you're getting faster."

She stuck her tongue out at me and God help me is she cute.

After that she tugged on my arm and started leading me around the park. There didn't seem to be any particular direction she wanted to go. We wandered around aimlessly and seemingly turned whenever she felt like it. The park was nearly abandoned which makes sense considering the weather. She made her usual light conversation and I added to it when I felt that I needed to. One thing that stood out to me was that she was being even more flirtatious then usual. _I need to tread carefully..._

Abruptly, she stops walking.

"Senpai...I'm a little tired. Could you start carrying me?"

Without a hint of hesitation I answer her.

"No. Never. Don't ask again."

"Awww come on!" she unhooks our arms and stares at me with her fist on her hips.

"If you're tired we can just sit down somewhere. Besides, you haven't even told me what we're doing here." I explain

She ponders for a moment before speaking.

"If I tell you will you carry me?"

"Goodbye. See you at school." I turn on my heel and start slowly walking away. I used to use tactics like this on Komachi when we were younger. It usually helps to take control back from someone whose spoiled. This time, however, I miscalculated.

"W-Wait!" I hear her shout.

I stop and turn back to look at her just in time to see her charging at me.

"Catch me!"

Before I can say anything Isshiki has launched herself at me and I extend my arms to catch her. She more or less lands in them and I awkwardly tried to keep us from falling over.

"Seriously?!" I ask and look her in the face. She has a very proud look about her.

"Yup! You don't have to carry me far. I was just curious to see if you could."

I let out a groan but start a steady march. How embarrassing. I'm lucky the park is as abandoned as it is but this is still a weird situation. Its not the worse thing in the world though. Its not like I expected her to be heavy but she's surprisingly light. Her perfume that she generously applied to herself is ensnaring my senses. Isshiki continues to be smug and it was at this time I noticed that my hand was firmly on the back of her thighs. _Gulp._

"What is it Senpai?"

 _I can't let her know she's getting to me._

"Nothing. Is this far enough?"

She turns her head to get a view of both directions before nodding. Her feet touch the ground but her hands, which had been around my neck, stayed in place. I was about to speak when she pulled my face next to hers.

"W-What are you doing? Stop messing around."

She acted like she didn't hear me and continued to stare into my eyes. Suddenly she let out a sigh. Her breath was warm compared to the slightly cold air.

"I guess I'll have to be direct..." she said to herself before smashing her lips onto mine. For a second or two I can think only of the soft sensation before I grab her shoulder and push her away from me. Her face was flushed. Judging by the heat mine was as well, but not just from her sudden action. I was angry.

"Stop acting like a little girl." I tell her harshly which makes her eyes grow wide. Her hand goes to her chest and she takes a step back. My heart aches from the look of hurt on her face but I can't falter here. "You're smart enough to know my answer. Go home."

I turn to leave. If I don't get out of there soon I can't anticipate what will happen. A hand on my sleeve stops my movement.

"S-Senpai..." its clear from her voice that she's crying. "I know...I know that you don't think of me like that...but..."

I turn to look at her and my suspicions are confirmed. My knees grow weak.

"I...think I'm to far gone Senpai...I don't think I can find my genuine thing...but if...if my first time could be with someone that I actually love then I think I'll be okay! I think I'll be able to...be at least a little happy...just a little at least..."

She collapses into me and embraces me. Her wails are muffled by her putting her face to my chest. _How unfair_...

"Alright...but only this once..."

"M-My parents are away on a trip..."

* * *

The bedroom is surprisingly plain and not very lived in. A desk with books and a few stuffed animals in the corner are the only unique signs that anyone lives here. As I sit on the yellow colored bed and look around I found myself feeling more and more guilty for what I was about to do. We said next to nothing on the train ride here and her only words sense were her telling me she had to freshen up. The thought that I shouldn't take advantage of a kouhai bounced around in my head and I almost felt like getting up to leave. _But that's not the only reason I have to feel guilty..._

"I'm back! Sorry for the wait!"

I was able to stop myself from jumping out of surprise. She looked at me with a now chipper attitude as I sat there awkwardly. She was still wearing the same outfit, minus her jacket, which consisted of a light blue blouse, a jean skirt, and black leggings.

"So what do you think of my room Senpai?" she asked and skipped over to me.

"...I was expecting pink I guess." was the only thing I could think of.

"Pink is way to cliché you know?"

We said nothing for a moment before she slowly sat down next to me.

"So...isn't the guy suppose to start things?" she asked. Neither of us looked at each other but through my peripheral vision I could see her blush as she looked ahead.

"Uhh...about that...you see...I don't have any protection..." I trailed off. It was an excuse but a damn good one.

"O-Oh? Well...I think today should be fine anyway." she says and looks at the ceiling like she was counting.

"You _think?"_

"I'm _pretty sure,_ is what I meant to say." she smiles mischievously. If it was any other situation I think I would find her cute, but not now. I grab both of her shoulders and she lets out a yelp. I focus my attention on her eyes.

"This isn't a joke. Do you know for sure or don't you? Don't you _dare_ lie to me."

Her eyes look off to the side like she's thinking before looking back into mine with conviction.

"I'm positive."

I let go of her shoulders and sigh.

"Geez, you really got serious there."

"Well sorry for thinking that permanently altering our lives by creating a new one is a big deal..."

"I guess you have a point. Sooooo..."

Awaked silence again. I don't know how to proceed. My mind still can't believe I'm actually going through with this. After a minute goes by she speaks.

"You really are useless huh Senpai?"

"W-Well you were the one who was all ready to go back in the park. So why don't you start?"

She blushes deeply when I tell her this. After a second she pouts and suddenly closes the distance between use. Her face is directly in front of mine. Like before, with a sudden jerk her lips are on mine. She moves them at first but then brushes her tongue on my lips. I open my mouth and allow her entry. With a bit of clumsiness she explores my mouth and tries to massage my tongue. I found myself quite enjoying it but after a while I felt the need to take control. I start using my own tongue on hers and I can feel her body next to mine jump slightly from the surprise. She tries to take control back but then grows docile.

As this happens my hands make their way over to her. First they rest on her legging covered thighs and then they go to her waist. With a slight tug I started bringing her closer to me and she follows my lead. Her small frame is now leaning on my chest and I take a break to breathe. She starts doing the same but before she has a moment to rest I start to nibble at her neck. Again she jumps before allowing me to continue. The softness of her skin is addicting and the smell from when I was carrying her before has intensified and is intoxicating. Slowly I push my weight on her as I work on her neck and she falls backwards onto the bed. Soft, almost nonexistent moans are starting to come from her. This does a great deal to increase my arousal.

"S-Senpai...y-you're surprisingly good at this...have you..."

Before she can finish her question I stop and pull away slightly.

"Umm...I..." I try to say.

Pushing herself up she crosses her arms and stares daggers at me.

"Alright. Who was it?"

"D-Does it really matter?" I ask. The truth is that it doesn't but I know she will demand an answer.

"Hmmm..." Isshiki gets into a thinking stance. "...Haruno-senpai is a possibility. She seems very experienced after all."

"Never. I know better then that." I state plainly.

"Hmmm...Yukino-senpai is to refined-"

I can't stop myself from fidgeting.

"No...way...Senpai and Yukino-senpai? I-I guess its not _that_ surprising really. You guys just made out or something right?" she asked with a laugh.

I fidget once more.

"O-Oh...now that's...surprising..." she looked like she was in a daze. I guess she was banking on the hope that I was a virgin as well so any mistakes she made wouldn't seem like a big deal. "B-But wait...doesn't that mean you're cheating right now?"

"Its...complicated alright..." I feel the need to get the spotlight off of me. "Look do you want to do this or not? You kind of killed the mood you know?"

"A-Ahh sorry. Do we just...start kissing again?"

I give her an answer that I'm sure is powered by my growing... _impatience._

"I think we've reached the point where we should take our clothes off."

After much debate about who should take off what and if we are suppose to disrobe each other, we agreed to strip down to our underwear and go from there. Sitting on the bed in front of me was Isshiki Iroha. Her face as red as can be as she held her arms in front of her to hide her pink bra.

"I thought pink was cliché." I say with a smirk. I was still plenty embarrassed being partially naked in front of a girl, but the fact that I knew what was about to happen nullified most of that.

"B-Be quite! And what's with you huh?!" she asked and motioned towards me. I looked down at my plain checkered boxers with confusion.

"What?"

She gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"I _know_ you don't exercise and I've never seen you eat particularly heathy, so what gives?! You're surprisingly in pretty good shape!"

I look at myself again and feel a little less confused. I've never thought of myself as being anything other then average in a physical sense but maybe I was wrong. With a shrug I look back at her.

"Genetics I guess? Seems only fair I get something positive after inheriting these." I explain and point at my eyes. She seems to squirm in response and again we go silent. _If this keeps up we're be here all night._

"Isshiki...do you mind if from this point I just take control? I do have experience after all."

I can see the internal debate raging behind her eyes. She's the manipulative type and she likes to be in control, but she also can't deny her hesitation. Finally she speaks in a whisper.

"Please take care of me..."

We start where we left off. With my tongue moving hers around. The warmth of our bare skin touching was a welcomed addition. Without having to think about it my hands start to explore. They leave their place on her hips and work upwards, running along her rib cage before meeting the material of her bra. This will be my first major road block. I move my mouth to her neck so I can get a better look as I wrestle with the hook. After a few tries I get it. Backing away, I watch as she takes it off the rest of the way to reveal her perky breast. They were about the size I thought they were but that did little to hold back my fascination.

"I-Its okay to touch them..." she said. Her face was a crimson mask.

Slowly I reach out and place my hand on her right one. She gasped but held herself in place. Her nipple was hard but the rest was soft and warm. Rotating my hand caused her to moan softly. I reached out with my other hand and repeated the process with her left breast. She seemed to enjoy it so I played with them. She covered her mouth with her hand but that didn't help her squeals and moans from leaking out. As I planned all along, I brought my mouth to her right breast and started to suckle. Running my tongue over her harden nipple made her convulse.

"S-So...you don't just like...big ones?'" she asked between labored breaths.

I stopped to answer her.

"Guys who only like them big are shallow."

I continued to go to town on her chest as my free hand went to her thigh and worked its way up. I felt the silk like texture of her panties and tried to gage her reaction. She looked down at me with a mix of fear and desire that added to my own excitement. Feeling like I had been given permission to proceed, I moved my mouth from her and watched my hand inch closer to her covered womanhood.

"S-Senpai..." she huskily whispers right before I make contact.

The _warmth_ is the first thing I notice followed by her taking a sharp intake of air. I start rubbing in a circular motion and her hand digs into my shoulder. The distinct hard spot among the softness becomes my favorite target. So away I went. Rubbing in every direction I could think of with her moans being the soundtrack of my journey. After awhile her grasp tightened and her breathing intensified.

"I...Senpai...I'm..."

Her body tensed up and a soft scream filled the room. My hand was suddenly very wet. Seemingly exhausted she lays down on the bed while breathing heavily.

"G-Give me a minute to rest..." she looks up at me. My own heart was pounding away and my desire was steadily growing, but maybe it was best to take a little break. I was about to agree with her until I saw what she was looking at with a fixated expression. My body had acted accordingly to the situation to say the least.

"Let me see it...its only fair." she said rather assertively and motioned towards my boxers which reassembled a pitched tent at this point. Normally I would be hesitant, but my reasoning seemed to be fading faster and faster. Standing up I slide my boxers off and kicked them to the side. If her eyes weren't wide before they certainly are now. The problem is that I don't know if that's a good thing.

"Well say something..." I say, clearly agitated. My voice startles her and she finally looks at my face.

"A-Are you considered normal?"

 _That still does nothing to ease my mind!_

"I guess so. Its not like I go around comparing."

She nods before her eyes look down again. Slowly she gets up and positions herself in front of me. Hesitantly her hands reach for it.

"Its...what I'm suppose to do right?"

"Do what you want. I don't want to force you." I say this but my instincts are screaming at me with the hope that she's about to do what I think. When her soft hands make contact I hold back a grunt. Awkwardly she moves her hands up and down the shaft and I try to concentrate on not feeling _to_ good from it. Her eyes watch my face and I can tell she's enjoying the reactions she's getting.

"Feeling good?" she purrs.

"Not bad..." I answer and watch the movement of her hands. Through trial and error she finds my weak points and attacks them without mercy. I wouldn't mind if it ended this way, but presumably she wants more then this. Not to mention I don't like the feeling of losing control. I decide to get it back. I move my right hand back to her crotch and the sudden contact makes her stop her movements.

"I think its time for the main course. You still seem ready." I explain and rub the warm and wet fabric. She pouts somewhat but seems to understand. Laying back down she holds her hands to her chest and waits for me to proceed. I'm still nervous to be in this situation but my desire is blinding me. Without much hesitation I reach for her hips and pull her panties off. My eyes stay focused on her lower body and I greatly enjoy the view. I'm hardly an expert but she seem quite...healthy. A small patch of finely groomed hair lays just above her entrance and there's a small glim to it which reflects her desire.

I look to her face to see her hands covering it and hiding her red expression. For the first time I look at her body as a whole. She's still on the petite side but she has plenty of feminine curves about her. Over all she has the look of being fit but not at all muscular. Her skin, which is slightly damp from sweat, looks smooth and healthy. This sight combined with the increasing presence of her _scent,_ makes my heart beat faster and my temperature rise.

"You're beautiful..." I finally mange to say.

"T-Thank you." she replies with her voice being muffled by her hands.

"I...I'm going to start now."

She uncovers her face and watches me as I position myself between her legs. Taking my member in my hand I try and find the best angle to enter her. I slowly get closer when a mischievous idea comes to me. I make contact with the skin of her thigh. She shudders as I make my way closer to my destination, but right as I get close, I start to trace the outline of her entrance with my tip.

"Wha...what are you doing? That...that's mean...stop it!" she protest and watches my movement.

"Mean? I seem to remember a girl who just _loves_ to tease any guy she sees." the soft sensation is almost unbearable but the satisfaction of teasing her is enough to stop my advance.

"Please...just...p-put it in. I'm ready Senpai." her pleading look is enough to make me stop. She is still my kouhai after all. Can't be to mean to her.

"Alright...here goes." I position myself directly in front of her entrance and take a sharp breath before gently pushing into her. Or at least I meant to be gentle at first. By this point my mind is almost gone. So the second I start to feel the warm sensation my hips move on their own and thrust forward which buries my complete length into her.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Isshiki screams followed by a low moan like she had been punched in the gut. She mutters something else but I'm to distracted to know what she said.

 _This tightness is insane!_

It was taking all my will power not to finish right away. The humiliation would be to much to bare. I can't let that happen. Her convulsions weren't helping my situation. Looking down at her, I can see tears coming out of her eyes. The bitter feeling of guilt wells up again.

"Are you...alright?"

Her eyes stay locked onto the spot where our bodies are joined.

"Just...give me a minute..." she panted out. I nod and she lays her head back. All I can do now is stay still and resist the urge to move. It doesn't take long for that minute to feel like an hour though. My scatter brained mind tries to think of an excuse to continue.

"The...the sooner I move...the sooner it'll start to feel good."

 _How far have I fallen that I would actually try to use hentai logic?_

Greedily, I don't wait for her response and I slowly start to retract myself. She lets out a squeal in protest but my mind is fading and I can only think of feeling good. Once I'm about half way out I push myself back in at a similar pace. Her insides grip me and I grunt with pleasure. Slowly but surely I go faster and her noises of protest transform to moans of what I can only assume are pleasure.

I lower my face so that its in front of hers and kiss her right as a moan was about to escape her mouth. Her tongue doesn't fight back as I play with it. We continue on like this for a while and somehow my brain is able to form a conscious thought. I break our kiss and pull away from her. I exit her body as well and I dislike the cold feeling that came with that action. She looks at me confused before I speak.

"Turn around and lay across the bed."

"Wha-what?" she asked, but I think the expression I gave her made it clear that I didn't want any hesitation. Gently she turned around and put her feet on the ground. Laying on her stomach she looked at the wall in front of her.

"Do I really have to do this?" she asked which I found strange considering she had already done it. Her shapely backside was a nice sight indeed and the small swaying motion she made when she spoke did nothing to deter me.

"I'm putting it back in." I told her when I was done admiring the view. Taking hold of her hips I position myself at her entrance once more before pushing forward. I quickly found a steady rhythm and kept at it.

"I-It feels different from before." she said huskily.

"Still feels good though right?"

She let out a noise that I can only interpret as a yes.

"Its...this is embarrassing..."

"Oh come on...this is how foxes do it after all."

"Oh be quite-UHHHH!"

I stayed at it and enjoyed the sensations my body was experiencing while also trying to hold back any thoughts of the possible consequences. The feeling of her small frame being so easily moved by me makes me feel a surge of domination that I can't deny enjoying. But like all good things, I could feel that I was reaching my limit.

"I...I'm close..." I grunt.

"S-So...am I..." she says between moans. "Stop for a second...I want...I want to see your face."

Against the urging of my body I pull away from her. She turns and returns to the position she had been in before and looks at me with anticipation. I waste little time in pulling her towards me by her hips and go back to work. The pressure is building and don't want to stop again. My senses are working overtime and the sound of her cute voice and the smell of her body are driving me mad. I think of nothing other then reaching the peak until she speaks.

"Senpai...p-please hold me! Hold me Senpai!"

She's looking up at me with her arms open and I feel a tug in my heart. I'm mesmerized by her for a few seconds before I take action. I swiftly move my arms behind her back and scope her up. Then I bring my own legs onto the bed and take a sitting position. I put my hands on her hips and move them up and down to match my thrust. Meanwhile, she's wrapped her arms around my neck.

I keep going. I don't have much farther to go and every fiber of my being is working towards the release my body craves. She continues to moan and murmur words I can't understand. I don't try to understand her. She's feeling good so I'm doing my part.

"I...I'm..." I can't even think enough to say the word. Finally. _Mercifully._ I reach my destination. I release everything into her. She tightness up so much that its painful but I'm to wrapped up in bliss to care. She finishes as well and her scream of delight fills the room. After I'm done all the strength in my body vanishes and I collapse backwards. She follows me and lays on top of me breathing heavily.

"I love you...I really do...I love you..." she whispers knowing full well that I don't feel the same, but I don't stop her. This was to help her move on. I can only hope that by putting it into words she can finally let go.

* * *

I pick up my shirt and start buttoning it up.

After we were done we took turns in the shower and now I was putting on my clothes to leave. She changed into light blue pajamas that reminded me of just how young with both really were. I look over my shoulder at her as she sits on her bed with her knees to her chest. She's watching me with a sad smile on her face. I blush slightly and turn back around to finish with the last two buttons.

"Never again...you understand that right?" I ask and try to sound as firm as I can. When I don't get a response I quickly finish and look back at her. "Understand?"

Slowly she nods and looks away from me. I thought about giving her a lecture but I know I would struggle with the words. I turn around again and pick up my jacket from the floor. I start to reach for the door when I stop myself.

"I do...care about you." my words hung in the air for a moment before I took a peak behind me. She's still looking at me but now her sly smile seems a little less sad.

"I know."

With that I left and chastised myself ever way imaginable on my way home.

* * *

 _~Three days later in Yukino's Apartment~_

Black hair flows in my face as the sound of flesh hitting against flesh resounds in the room.

"So you _do_ make a habit of devouring the innocence of young girls." Yukinoshita said coldly.

"I-It wasn't like that!" I protested and watched as her pale backside landed once again on my lap.

"Honestly...I'm gone for a week...and you seek comfort elsewhere?" she asked with venom in her voice and turned to look back at me.

Yukinoshita had been on a trip with her family. I had explained what happened between Isshiki and myself over the phone to her and as I predicted, she was pretty upset. But its not as bad as it sounds. I wasn't lying when I told Isshiki that Yukinoshita's and mine relationship was...complicated. The only way I can describe it is something like "club mates with benefits". We had been alone in the club room one day and somehow we ended up sharing a kiss, and that evolved to a full blown make out session, and then we just sort of...kept going. Weather it was our raging hormones or the indescribable feeling with both shared is a mystery. All I know is that since that day we became lovers in secret and to the public our status had not changed. Neither of us have properly confessed to each other and its not like she's claimed me as her boyfriend so I thought I had a little wiggle room. Apparently, I did not. She asked me over to talk things out, but honestly I think she was just a little jealous, and at least to some extent...frustrated.

"It was a one time thing...I made it clear!"

She picks up the pace. I'm really starting to not like being at her mercy.

"Well then...which of us...feels better? You _will_ give me an honest answer."

 _There she goes again making everything a contest._

Electricity was shooting through me every time I entered her so it was hard to think.

"Well...she did let me do it raw..."

She slammed down particularly hard.

"My apologizes for not wanting...to become a mother...at seventeen!" she scoffed. She did have a point. I did grill Isshiki about that subject. I guess I took for granted how mature Yukinoshita was. If I didn't feel guilty before I certainly did now, but words alone won't fix things. I watched her bring her hips up and as she was about to bring them down I thrusted upwards to which she yelped. Wasting no time, I moved my hands to her modestly sized but insanely touchable breast. Finally, I started to suck on the weak spot I had found on her neck. After I was satisfied that I was in control, I brought my mouth to her ear.

"Its you. It will _always_ be you."

She tighten so much that my mind went blank. My thrust intensified and her moaning got louder.

"Thinking...you can...win me...over...with sweet words..." she said between breaths.

"They were... _real_ words..." I counter. Her blue eyes looked back at me and I was lost in them. Before I say another word she moves her face in front of mine for a kiss and I oblige. Our tongues fight for dominance. She's never been one to just let me have my way. I only break the kiss out of the necessity to speak.

"I'm close."

"Me too."

We franticly grind into each other. No matter how many times we do this I will never tire of it. We both build and build until we can't take it anymore. I move my hands onto her hips and force her down onto me. I feel pure bliss as I let go and her insides tighten and convulse as she does the same. She throws the back of her head onto my shoulder. I feel a swell of pride knowing that only I can see that mix of bliss and exhaustion on her beautiful face. Eventuality our bodies grow limp. One of my arms wraps around her waist while the other was the only thing keeping us both from falling off the bed. Knowing we can't stay like that forever, she pushes herself off me and I feel the last little bit of pleasure followed by a small bit of loneliness as I exit her. She wobbles slightly when she stands, likely as result of being tired. Her stamina isn't the greatest after all.

"Would you like me do to... _that_?" she asked when she turns and looks down at me.

"Well...I won't deny that I find it sort of thrilling, but I don't want to make you do something you don't want to..."

She seems unsatisfied with my unclear answer and she brushes her hair back.

"How can you have such a lack of resolve?" she sighs. "It doesn't matter. Its in my best interest to do it. Seeing how I now have competition apparently." her icy stare pierces my soul.

"I told you already. Its not happening again." I told her and tried to sound reassuring. Her expression softened and she bent down to do what she had set out to do. Carefully she starts removing the condom from me, making sure to keep its contents intact. Still being sensitive, I shudder at the contact but keep myself in place. Once its fully removed from me she briefly inspects it before turning it over and bringing it to her lips. The white liquid falls on her tongue until the little bag is empty. Looking back down at me, she widens her mouth to show me her tongue sloshing the milk like fluid around, before closing her mouth again. Her pale throat bulges before a distinct swallowing sound can be heard. Opening her mouth once more, she shows me that its all gone.

"...that was hot as hell." I say in a daze. She laughs softly.

"Then I take it that you're satisfied?" she asked and sat down next to me.

"Very." I answer and lay on my back. She follows me and lays her head on my shoulder. This has been our routine. Nothing more needed to be said really so it surprises me when she talks again.

"Next week...should be safe...s-so if you like..." she trails off as I look at her. A blush is present on her face as she looks up at me .

 _Yukino...you're to damn cute._

I lay my hand over hers.

"I look forward to it."

 ** _The End._**

* * *

 ** _That's some smutty smut huh?_**

 ** _Also, as I sit here and look at the official English translation of the first volume of the Light Novel, I can't help but wonder if Watari-sensei is cringing at the mess I've made of his work..._**

 _ **And yes I know there's no such thing as a completely "safe day" but the cliché is to good not to use. Not to be taken seriously remember? :)**_


End file.
